


Sunday Morning

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Butt Slapping, Coming Untouched, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Being awoken on a free Sunday morning, still recovering from Saturday night, by your lover ministrating your body to attention is the best way to wake up.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 157 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I've said it before and I'll say it again. If you want to know anything about any of my stories just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me an ask or start a conversation over message. I love hearing from you all. :}

It takes his mind a moment to register what is going on. After years of waking up alone, the feeling of nimble fingers caressing his back, the soft touch of lips over his shoulder, and the clearly naked body pressed to his, are all a bit much to take in. Especially as the touching is all done with the highest reverence. 

His body is still a bit heavy and sore from the night before, but he sighs non the less when the fingers go over some of the marks the other person had left on their body the night before. He hears a rumbled giggle against his neck when he wiggles his rear into the other man's body. 

The teeth scraping his shoulder when his lover pushes his hard cock between his thighs sends a rush of endorphins through his system. Knowing what his lover wants he squeezes his thighs slightly together to cause more friction. He get's pushed almost flat on his stomach, with his torso held up a bit by his lover wrapping his arms around him scraping his nails over his nipples. The thrusting get's a bit more eratic just before he can feel the heat of the cum being released and the tremors of his lover's orgasm around him. 

Wanting to turn around to say his good morning, he is shocked to feel a hand on his neck, keeping him down on his stomach. Lips travel down his spine still puffing small gasps from his lover recovering. He can't help but wiggle his but a bit, but halts that when a sharp pain seers through it. The sound of the slap resonates in the room for a moment, before he let's out a contented whimper.

His rear is still a bit sore from the way his lover had laid it on the night before so he's glad it only stays with this one slap. Although he'd probably would have been okay with more, his lover is hesitant to do anything that could cause real pain. Knowing this only makes him love the man more. 

So when his lover spreads his cheeks a bit and blows over his hole he nearly bucks. Making his lover laugh out loud. God how he loves that sound. 

The sound he makes though when he feels the wet of his lover's tongue go over him, well the pitch is definitely a new high for him. Soon his lover needs both of his hands on his hips to prevent him from thrashing about too much. His body approves of this ambush on his hole. And when the tip of his lover's tongue is pushed right past the tight muscle he starts to plead for more. And more he gets.

His lover places one arm over the small of his back, effectively holding him down, while the other hand is used to open him up around the tongue. He had not noticed his lover getting the lube, but by the smoothness of the finger slipping in he's well lubed up. At this he starts to rock his cock into the mattress knowing it will be all the friction he'll get on it. 

The finger slips out and his lover sucks on the rim with a quick nip to it at the end. Then his lover is back with two fingers and those together with the tongue open him up in record speed. Although as he was still wet from the night before and that has probably helped as well. By the time the third finger is inserted and they start there barrage on his prostrate he's not even certain if he would be able to make a coherent word come out if he was asked to do so. He is truly getting wrecked. 

The first Orgasm hits him a bit unsuspected as he thought he could have kept it at bay longer. His lover slips out his fingers and just kisses his thighs, hips and the small of his back, plus everything in between. 

He doesn't feel completely content though and soon he starts asking for more, for his lover to continue, for him to really get taken. When he is asked if he's certain he just nods and bucks his hips. His lover slips in a finger and then two to see if he's not to sensitive, as he's known to sometimes be over eager. The feeling is a bit straining yet it feels so good he starts moaning at the thought of what is next. 

Still between knowing and Knowing is half the universe.

His lover's cock hard after recovering from it's previous release is pushed in with only two thrusts. He let's out a scream and feels his hips buck into his lover, before being pushed down. After that both of them lay still for a moment to have his body adjust to the intrusion. He knows his lover won't do anything till he gives the all clear, but when he does he's fucked straight into heaven. 

His body explodes from the constant thrust on his prostrate, being wracked by wave after wave. He's vaguely able to know his lover unleashed as well when he feels the semen slip out and slide down his thighs after slipping out of him. 

A kiss is placed between his shoulder plates, then the bed dips to one side when his lover slips out to retrieve the Wetties to clean him up. he relishes the soft caresses of that as much as the barrage before, and soon finds himself drift of to a pleasant sleep knowing he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
